¡Date cuenta!
by Kyubi1
Summary: Ken-san piensa que el manga de Nozaki se está quedando estancado, así que después de una reunión le da una idea para que su manga siga a flote e interesante. ¿Qué tan difícil es no hablarse con alguien que aprecias? ¿Cómo se siente eso? Nozaki no lo sabe, pero esta a punto de averiguarlo gracias a Sakura.


**Hola a todos, acabo de terminar de ver esta serie, me ha gustado mucho y me he reído bastante, me llegó una idea y espero les guste, es mi primer fic de este anime, así que espero haya salido bien.**

 **Agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review, pero eso lo dejo en sus manos.**

 **Saludos y disfruten.**

 **Nota: El fic ha recibido modificaciones por lo que es un poco diferente a la segunda versión.**

* * *

 **¡Date cuenta!**

Nozaki, el muchacho de casi dos metros de alto, con esos ojos oscuros penetrantes que reflejaban seriedad, se encontraba hoy con una sonrisa al estar en una cafetería con su editor: Ken-san. Estaba emocionado al ser citado de nuevo para hablar sobre su manga: Enamorémonos.

Su editor, por otro lado, no sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con Nozaki, reconocía su talento y dedicación, pero a veces salía con ideas extrañas y con otras locuras que pareciera que no se tomara en serio su trabajo como autor de manga. Lo único bueno es que ya estaba más consciente y acostumbrado a él, así que tal vez ahora tendría oportunidad de hablar bien sobre algo que, desde hace mucho tiempo, quería decirle: su manga se estaba estancando y siendo un poco repetitivo, con tanto amor insertado en la obra.

El autor de manga quedó perplejo ante esa afirmación, pero escuchó a su editor. La idea era añadir alguna discusión entre los protagonistas; Suzuki y Mamiko, para que se dejaran de hablar, para añadir tristeza a la obra y así, un poco de cambio de aires para la misma.

Nozaki nunca había estado en una relación amorosa, tampoco se había dejado de hablar con un amigo, esto no sería fácil. Así que tendría que investigar, usando a sus amigos como conejillos de indias, como en otras ocasiones había hecho.

Después de la cita de trabajo con su editor, Nozaki regresó a su departamento y llamó a Sakura para que viniera a ayudarle. Cuando llegó, ella le saludó con alegría, como todos los días, y entonces le explicó todo lo que le había dicho su editor.

—Entonces, ¿Mamiko y Suzuki van a pelearse? —dijo un poco triste, amaba esa pareja, pero más amaba a su querido Nozaki, por lo que le apoyaría.

—Sí, esa es la idea. Pero yo nunca le he dejado de hablar a nadie, así que no sé cómo sería algo así. —Sakura le dijo lo mismo a él.

«Esto no es bueno, Nozaki-kun me pidió ayuda a mí, ¿es por qué confía en mí para esto más que los demás? ¡No puedo decepcionarle!». Los ojos morados de ella emitieron un brillo y apretó su puño derecho, todo para demostrar que lo iba a dar todo.

—Ya veo. Entonces debemos de pensar en otra cosa, Ken-san dijo que podrías ayudarme, así que creí que tú tendrías la respuesta.

«¿¡Solo por qué Ken-san te lo dijo?!». La chica abrió la boca de impresión y decepción. «Nozaki-kun… deja de hacerme ilusiones».

Sakura no se dio por vencida e intentó buscar una idea para arreglar las cosas mientras Nozaki, en su mente, buscaba otro candidato para ayudarle.

—¡Nozaki-kun!

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

—¿Y si nosotros dejamos de hablarnos? —preguntó con ilusión—. Eso podría ayudarte con tu manga. —Nozaki asintió con la cabeza y sonrío.

—Esa es una gran idea, así podré entender mejor las cosas. Así que… supongo que no podrás ayudarme con el entintado mientras no nos hablemos.

—Ah. —Una aura morada apareció alrededor de Sakura.

—Y creo que tampoco podrás venir aquí, como si fuéramos unos completos extraños.

«¡Maldición, es verdad! ¡No podré ver a Nozaki-kun! ¿Por qué le di esta idea?». Sakura gritó internamente de forma desesperada, pero su amado no compartía esos sentimientos, él estaba emocionado por la idea de no hablarle, solo para realizar su manga. Ella se entristeció un poco por eso, ¿solo era una herramienta para su manga? ¿No había otra razón? Ella sería tan feliz si para Nozaki fuera algo más importante que la chica que hace su entintado, lo amaría aún más si eso sucediera. «¿A quién engaño? A Nozaki-kun no le interesa si me deja de hablar o no, yo soy la única a la que le interesa eso».

—Entonces, empezaremos mañana, Sakura. Será extraño… que no nos veamos. —En ese momento, Sakura enrojeció por eso y asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, hasta mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana, Nozaki-kun.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y para Nozaki fue muy fácil no hablarle a Sakura en la hora del descanso, la ignorada, por otro lado, estaba decaída por no hablarle. Incluso cuando Mikoshiba le preguntó si no iría a casa de Nozaki para ayudarle con el manga, ella estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero negó y le explicó todo.

—¿Pero no la que sufre aquí solo eres tú? Nozaki se veía normal hoy. —Sakura agachó la cabeza ante eso—. ¡No! No es lo que quise decir, Sakura.

—Está bien, Mikoshiba-kun, yo sé que no. —Pero en el fondo ella sabía que sí. Sakura se fue a su casa y su amigo fue a la de Nozaki.

Al llegar a casa, fue directo a su cuarto y dejó la mochila por ahí, pues no le importaba, de por sí no hablarle a un amigo era algo extraño, pero el autor de manga era más que eso para ella, por lo que era todavía más raro.

"Nozaki se veía normal hoy". Recordó las palabras de Mikoshiba de hace unos momentos. ¿Eso quería decir que Nozaki no se sentía raro o un poco mal como ella? No podía ser. «De seguro que estaba pensando en Suzuki y Mamiko».

Sonrío por su respuesta, sabía que así es como pensaba Nozaki cada vez que hacía uno de estos experimentos con ella o con cualquier otro. Así que decidió no pensar mucho en ello y decidió mantener ocupada su mente con otras cosas, como ver la televisión y hacer la tarea, así como las cosas que normalmente hacía. Pero había un vacío porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ayudar, casi a diario, con el entintado o con ideas y opiniones para el manga.

Acostada en su cama, con ropas más cómodas, tomó el celular y buscó el número de teléfono de Nozaki, quería apretar el botón de llamar, pero si lo hacía, todo el experimento se desperdiciaría y solo era el primer día, ¡por dios!

«No puedo hacerlo, estoy exagerando». Por lo que cerró el celular y agachó la cabeza, además de suspirar. «¿Por qué se me ocurrió esta idea?»

La respuesta era clarísima: quería ayudarle y eso no era malo, al menos no para él, pero este tipo de situación para ella no era algo que ayudaba, sino todo lo contrario. Aun así, debía de dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Y así lo hizo, pasaron tres días en los que nuestra protagonista fingió que todo estaba bien. Hablaba con todos a excepción de Nozaki, eso le entristecía enormemente pero lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía, todo era por el bien de él; eso se repetía a sí misma cada vez que quería hablarle. Tampoco quería saber de él, por lo que ella no preguntaba y no era tema de conversación.

Durante esos tres días, Nozaki sintió un asiento vacío, se había acostumbrado a que Sakura siempre estaba ahí. Era la primera vez que pensaba que ella siempre estaba con él, era la primera vez que pensaba en el vacío que ella había dejado al no volver a hablarle. Él se pudo imaginar los sentimientos de Mamiko al no poder hablarle a la persona que amaba más y también los de Suzuki, por la misma razón. Siempre había podido imaginarse a sus personajes en distintas circunstancias, lo había hecho solo la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora que tenía a Sakura y a los demás, necesitaba de su ayuda. Y reflexionó también… de que no solo era ayuda para su manga, sino para ayudarlo a él también, pero de todos ellos, Sakura era incondicional, ella siempre le ayudaba en todo lo que podía y a veces, incluso en lo que no podía.

Hizo los dibujos de cuando Mamiko y Suzuki discutían y cuando ellos terminaron sin hablarse, quiso hacer lo que seguía en la trama, los sentimientos de los personajes, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él sabía que cuando alguien discute, había enojo y no tristeza, pero actualmente él no se sentía enojado, solo vacío y un poco triste. Pero veía que Sakura se esforzaba por no hablarle, ni siquiera quería saber de él, Nozaki no podía quedarse atrás al ver la dedicación de ella, así que sería paciente y no le hablaría.

A pesar de las insistencias de Kashima de que todo esto acabara al ver a Sakura deprimida, ella negó. Incluso Seo ya empezaba a sentirse mal por verla así, ella era su amiga después de todo y por supuesto que la apreciaba. Aun así, Sakura también negó el dejar esto hasta que Nozaki decidiera detenerlo todo, o eso quería pensar.

A la hora del almuerzo, vio a Nozaki con Mikoshiba, ambos estaban desayunando. Ella lo observó desde lejos y como suele pasar, Mikoshiba fue alejado de ahí por unas chicas que le insistieron tanto que él tuvo que aceptar como todo un galán. Ahora Nozaki estaba solo, ella no había desayunado nada pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

«Nozaki-kun… ¿en verdad no te importo más allá de ser la persona que siempre te ayuda? ¿Por qué nunca te das cuenta de mis sentimientos? Sé que soy tonta… y tímida, pero… ¡Pero no puedo soportarlo más! Ya no puedo seguir así, quiero que todo sea como antes». Sakura vio a Nozaki levantarse de su asiento y las lágrimas de ella ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, así que corrió hacia él—. ¡Nozaki-kun!

—¿Sakura? —Ella saltó y él la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella le abrazaba con fuerza. Una sensación extraña recorrió su espalda.

—¡Ya no puedo, Nozaki-kun! Quiero que volvamos a hablarnos, quiero que estemos juntos otra vez, por favor, Nozaki-kun. No vuelvas a pedirme esto. —Sakura siguió sollozando en el pecho de Nozaki, él sintió húmedo su pecho y se sintió realmente mal—. Quiero estar contigo, Nozaki-kun. De verdad, quiero estar contigo… por siempre.

Nozaki abrazó a Sakura, electricidad recorrió su espalda y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, había hecho llorar a Sakura por su manga, él sabía que había un límite para la actuación y ella ya no estaba actuando, ella estaba muy triste, ¿y él? Bueno, estaba empezando a comprender su situación. Le abrazó con cierto cariño; enroscándola con sus largos brazos, luego acarició suavemente su cabello naranja, Sakura al sentir eso, lo abrazó más fuerte, no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca. Nunca.

—Está bien, Sakura. Yo también… me sentí triste, sin que estuvieras ahí. —La voz de Nozaki era extraña, es como si hubiera gritado mucho y ahora apenas se podía escuchar, era a causa de ese nudo en la garganta cuando alguien quiere llorar. Pero él no lloró, estaba conmovido por las acciones de Sakura, así que también estaba sonrojado. Era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien.

—¿De verdad, Nozaki-kun?

—Sí. Así que… no llores más, Sakura. —Ella se alejó un poco y se secó las lágrimas para sonreírle.

—Te extrañé, Nozaki-kun.

—Sakura… gracias.

El momento del abrazo acabó, el corazón de Sakura estaba acelerado, pero ya no estaba triste, estaba más feliz que nunca. Después de eso, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Nozaki pudo dibujar perfectamente y logró capturar sus sentimientos, y con eso, logró emparejarlos con los de Suzuki y Mamiko. Sakura y los demás hicieron su parte para ayudar a Nozaki, con ella ahí, él ya no sentía ese vacío.

Ese número de Enamorémonos fue bien recibido por Ken, el editor de Nozaki y el más vendido de todos los _Shojo_ mangas que salieron esa semana, en el que los críticos lo describían de la siguiente manera:

"Yumeno Sakiko es un experto en describir la delicadeza de las chicas y en este último manga ha demostrado que es y seguirá siendo, un autor formidable en las relaciones amorosas".


End file.
